Newbie
by Skullchick15
Summary: Killer Croc x Oc because there's no tags for him •.• When Bridget finds a long lost friend. But Elizabeth has changed, well her appearance actually. Now that she's free she's happy and she's not the only one. Living alone brought him down. Ya he had the guys but still he was truly alone. That is until he meets the newbie to team villain. Who just so happens to look just like him.
1. Chapter 1

Every month there was a meeting for Gotham's villains. Actually two meetings. The third Friday of the month all the males would gather somewhere, and the females somewhere else. The third Saturday of the month a villains would gather at one place.

Today was that third Friday of the month and they were either at Joker's or Catwoman's lair.

Currently at the Joker's most had left but those who stayed were playing poker. "What time is it?" Firefly asked shifting uncomfortably it was either because he was losing or he was nervous, who knew.

"Aww does the bug not want to play anymore?" Joker smiled.

"Can we just finish this it's like two in the morning Joker I don't want to be too tired for tomorrow is heist." Killer Croc snapped. The Joker flinched to keep away from the teeth coming at him making cards go flying in the air.

Penguin grabbed some of the cards as they were falling down, " Actually it's 11 PM" he said.

"Hmmp feels like later than that" Croc sunk back down in his seat.

"Well boys looks like this game is a draw since someone decided to keep some cards for himself." The whole time penguin spoke he stared at the Joker.

Firefly started talking but not to the others. "Yeah were about done why what are you doing?" The others stared at him.

Joker jumped out of his chair grabbing the phone from Firefly "Hello who is it?" he asked sweetly. There was giggling on the other end of the line, "oh it's you". He tossed the phone back at Firefly.

"As you were saying." Now everyone was listening to the conversation.

"Me and Harley went to the best heist ever."

"Oh really wad you get me?" Firefly was glad for the mask because the guys in the room would have laughed at his face.

"Nothing. . . Well maybe a friend."

"What?" The Joker and Croc looked more interested with Fireflys jump.

Penguin gathered his things," I'm leaving."

The woman on the line laughed. "I'll explain when You get home."

"Alright bye"

"Oh wait tell Joker Harleys going to be late home."

"I heard" Joker yelled.

"Ok bye see you when you get home" then she hung up.

"Who was that?" Croc asked.

The Joker laughed "His new lover."

"Don't even Joker you got Harley wrapped around your finger!" Joker just shrugged off Fireflys comment.

Croc stared at the table menacingly as the two talked. Before he got up and left.

Joker yelled at him, "What no goodbye kiss?"

Firefly laughed until he thought of something. "Hey joker you ever think he gets lonely." Joker tilted his head in a way of saying to continue. "Ya know because like he's got us and his goons."

"Don't know don't care if scales has a problem he'll take care of it himself.

"Guess so well I better head back to the lawyer and see what those two have done. Want to come?"

Joker shrugged "Sure maybe I'll get a good laugh out of it but we're taking the ice cream truck."

"Ya whatever let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

When they got there it was nothing like they expected.

Clothes everywhere.

"Really Bridge come on what's all this?!" Firefly yelled.

"Oh relax I told you we had fun." The brunette said kissing his metal cheek.

Just then Harley team bounding down the stairs giggling.

"Is she ready?" Bridget asked Harley.

Harley laughed "Almost she's putting her new shoes on."

Joker leaned over whispering into Harleys ear "who exactly?"

"Shhh I'm not ruining the surprise! Hey you about done up there!" Harley yelled.

"Yeah I'm coming down now." Voice answered. First there was boots all the way to the knees then there was green, a pair of shorts, a gray shirt, and lastly a face. A green face.

Harley laughed.

Bridget went over to the girl around arm around her. "Firefly, Joker meet Elizabeth."

Firefly spoke up "But I thought you. . ." Bridget interrupted his comment with the glare sent his way.

"Harley could you show Elizabeth the guestroom down the hall." Bridget pointed down the hallway to the right.

"Yeah sure come on." she tugged the girl down the hallway. That's when the two males noticed the tail trailing behind Elizabeth.

They sat on the couch. About two minutes later Harley came bouncing back onto the couch next to Joker.

"So how did 'this' happen?" Firefly pointed to the hall.

Harley curled up on Jokers lap laughing. "Funny story really. We seen that this new factory had been working on something top secret."

"So we went to check it out. Maybe it was worth a few million." Bridget leaned on Firefly putting her head on his shoulder. "We snuck in only to find out that the company had been testing on humans biologically I guess."

"It was so sad. We watch them drag Lizzie around and strap her down on it table." Harley wiped away a tear.

"That's when I realized why she seemed familiar. It was Liz. You know the Liz I told you about that went missing." Firefly nodded. "After we broke her out and escape I found out she had been kidnapped. The company had started taking people because they no one would volunteer."

"Ya she said out of all of them she was the only one that survived and that each person was injected with a different kind of DNA."

Joker started laughing so hard he almost threw Harley off his lap. "Let me guess hers was croc."

"Quite down she can hear you" Bridget scolded him.

"No won't happen, she was so tired she fell over on the bed." Harley said.

"Well yeah it was crocodile DNA. When we left that place Harley pointed out that *cough* the rags she was wearing were total crap so we went shopping."

Harley laughed "Ya but you know what we forgot."

Bridget looked confused "No what?"

"To pay" That made all of them chuckle.

Harley yawned. Firefly sighed. "You two should get home it's getting late."

Joker picked up a sleeping Harley. "Yes it is, I'll be seeing you tomorrow yes?"

"Of course." With that the Joker left.

Firefly popped off his mask turning to Bridget who pecked him on the lips. "I hope you don't mind but I told her she could stay here for a while."

"It's fine just make sure all of this" he pointed around the room at the clothes everywhere "gets cleaned up."

She laid her head on his chest humming in thought "Well do you want me to clean up or do you want me to come upstairs and play."

He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. "I didn't say it had to be done right now" He purred out climbing the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came sooner than she would've liked. Still she had slept longer than normal thanks to that company.

She would've slept longer if it hadn't been for the tapping on the window.

Jumping out of the bed Elizabeth went over to the window opening the curtains. There stood the bright haired blonde known as Harley, she was smiling.

Opening the windows Elizabeth watched as Harley climbed in with a suitcase.

"Harley what are you doing it's. . . " Looking at the clock for the time, "it's seven in the morning. And what's that for?" Pointing to the red suitcase now on the bed.

"Ha Ha Ha I just woke up and drove over haven't done my make up yet or got dressed." Now that she said that Elizabeth noticed the puppy pajamas she was wearing "plus I have a surprise." Harley chimed bringing Elizabeth back from her thoughts.

"Should I be excited or nervous? because I'm nervous honestly." She sat down on the bed next to the suitcase watching Harley take her makeup bags out.

"Ha Ha you'll be happy I promise I'm getting changed here if you don't mind." Harley took off her T-shirt showing a black lace bra.

"You're comfortable getting changed in front of me? There's a bathroom right behind you know."

"Oh it's fine really were both girls plus you're like my best friend. You can you hand me that shirt?" She slid out of her pajama pants.

Elizabeth handed the shirt over. "We just met each other last night."

"Yeah but I got this feeling about you. You, me and Bridge are all going to be besties." She pulled the red top over her head. "Pants please."

"Reall?" she handed Harley the pair of skinny jeans. "Me and Bridget were best friends in high school and college."

"Of course if you're her bestie then your mind to. And I know."

Elizabeth looked at the ground staring at Harley's black and red toenails. "How? Did she. . . Tell you?"

"Ironically it's how we met. I was staking out the shop for our next hit-and-run when I found her crying on a rooftop. We started talking and well we became friends. I'm the reason her and Garfield got together." She sounded proud with the last statement.

"Really do tell because I'm curious." Girl talk, oh yes this was something Elizabeth felt comfortable with.

"Well there's not much to tell honestly. As I spent time with them I noticed how like they were, so I invited her and him over to Jokers place. He was at some meeting. And I snuck up to the rooftop and after they realized I wasn't coming back they left. He picked her up and they flew off together. Next day I got a phone call from her and I kid you not when she spoke she was whispering and she said thanks for all help. When I asked her what for she told me she had to go she didn't want to wake him up."

"Oh my god that sounds like her." They both laughed.

Harley grabbed the makeup bags from off the bed. "I'll be right back love." She bopped Elizabeth on the nose with a finger.

Looking at the suitcase Elizabeth noticed a large leather pouch. Well it wasn't that hard to notice it took up half the suitcase. But before she could pick it up Harley slapped her hand away. "Someone is anxious Ha ha ha" she picked up the pouch and opened it pulling out a sewing machine.

Elizabeth raised a brow at this and Harley took notice. "It's for your surprise. I noticed last night that the clothes we got you didn't exactly fit right you know because of your tail." She pointed at the appendage hanging off the bed. Elizabeth wrapped it around her leg looking back at Harley. "So when you passed out last night I took your measurements and worked on something for you. That and I stop by the store because those boots make you look like you're working the corner."

Elizabeth smiled "Haha thanks for that."

"Oh you're welcome now stand up and take off those shorts." Harley watched Elizabeth's face darken "oh relax remember besties. You don't got anything I don't already have. . . Well besides the tail."

The shorts fell to the floor. As she stepped out of them Harley pulled out another pair of out of the suitcase. "I made some. . . adjustments to these." She turned them around. "They see they have a hole for your tail. I brought the sewing machine in case I screwed up. Here try them on."

Pulling them up Elizabeth slid her tail into the hole and button them. "Wow they're great."

"Really? I'm so happy you like them. The hole isn't too small is it? Move your tail around." Doing is she was told Elizabeth moved it around but as she lifted her tail up she winced. "Whoops turn around so I can make some adjustments." Elizabeth could feel cold metal against the scales on her tail. Harley cut a little above her tail pinning it up "move again." This time she didn't feel anything squeeze. "Yay take them off so I can sew them real quick."

Harley took the shorts and the machine over to the desk next to the bed.

Elizabeth laid back down on the bed falling asleep only to be slapped in the face with the shorts. They both laughed and is she put them on.

Harley walked over to the window "And now for the second part of your surprise." She leaned out of the window. As she stood back up she was holding a large bag.

Elizabeth open her mouth but before she could ask Harley answered the question. "Those have to go." She pointed to the black boots by the bed. "These on the other hand will do nicely." She pulled out a box handing it over. "Come on don't look at me like that just open it."

"Ya know Harley you are adorable when you're excited." She open the box. Inside were a pair of Caramel colored knee-high work boots she put them on quickly. Sliding the extra lace into the shoes. "Oh Harley you didn't have to." She jumped off the bed tackling and hugging the blonde on the floor.

"Ha ha yes I did. I won't I didn't want people around here getting the wrong idea about you."

There was a knock on the door. Both the girls whipped their heads to the side to find the door open and Garfield standing there covering his face. "Um. . . Breakfast is ready." Then he left.

Harley and Elizabeth stared at each other then busted out laughing. Before they got up and headed to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

In the kitchen Bridget and Garfield were sitting down at the table with plates of pancakes and bacon.

Bridget smiled at the site of the two walking in. "Plates are on are in the cabinet over above the stove. Pancakes and bacon on the counter. Cinnamon butter is in the fridge. Syrup should still be out."

"Thanks" the two said at the same time. "Jinx owe me a Coke." They said again and started laughing.

Garfield finished, staring at his empty plate Bridget put her hand on his. "What's the matter dear?"

He looked at her shaking his head. "Nothing just thinking. . . When did Harley get here exactly?"

Bridget chuckled "Who knows for all I know she could've snuck in through the chimney at three or something."

"Are you going to the meeting tonight babe?"

She looked at him. "I'd love to but. . . I-I can't leave her alone yet."

He sank down a little. "Yeah know the guys are going to think you're doing this on purpose to avoid them, they want to meet you."

She got up cleaning the plates and kissed his cheek "I know tell them I'm sorry and they are welcome to come over we can have on a game night or something."

Garfield sighed "ok I guess."

Harlet bounced into the room. "Hey fly you should visit Joker have some more guy time so we can get more girl time."

"From what I seen this morning I think you've all had enough."

She laughed "trust me buggy I don't need girls for that I've got the Joker remember."

He jumped out of the chair going into the kitchen. Pulling Bridget into a quick kiss. He turned around to the front door and started to leave. "Going to jokers I'll be back after the meeting so you can have some more girl time."

When Bridget heard the door shut she looked at the two. "What was that about?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders shoving a mouth full of more pancakes. Harley was rolling around on the floor laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Over at jokers lair. The two sat watching TV.

Back at Garfield and Bridget's place. The girls did the normal. Gossiping and talking about the recent happenings around Gotham.

"You know what Lizzy needs Bridget. A phone."

"Oh yeah I forgot to give her one didn't I. My bad." She packed up grabbing a book off the shelf opening it as she sat back down. There in the secret compartment was a touchscreen phone. "Here Liz."

She looked the phone over. "Don't worry it's waterproof. Everyone gets one but you can only get one from higher up villain like Firefly."

"Oh really that's cool." Liz turned the phone on. "Um what's this?" She pointed to the screen. Harley and Bridget leaned over to see.

" Ha ha ha that!" Harley tapped on the app.

"That Liz is like. . . hmm how do I put this it's like that website we used to use in high school remember."

"Yeah don't remember the name of it but yeah."

"Well this is like the villain version. We can see who's where and when that way we don't go somewhere that was just robbed or something."

"That. . . Makes sense. Who made it?" Liz tried to scroll through the notifications.

"Ha ha I don't remember his name but buggy killed him for changing his profile name to the bee. Harley turn the TV on leaving the conversation.

The phone vibrated. "Hey Bridge how do I make I account it won't let me do anything."

"Oh you have to be invited. Give it here I'll do it for you." Bridget took the phone and got hers out of her butt pocket.

"Why in the world you need your phone to make me an account Bridge?"

"Well like I said you have to be invited by another villain you can only get these phones from top villains and these phones are the only phones that have the Ville pill app. So as another safety precaution in case if you you know the cops get a hold of one they would need another already activated phone to get into the app. Mine will send a signal to yours activating it. Here all done."

"Well done nerd." Liz pushed Bridget playfully. Who shrugged in return.

"You guys want to do something I'm soooo boooorrred." Harley fell over on top of blues and Bridget. They looked at each other. "Please Bridge please?"

Bridget sighed "It's six so. . . Everyone else is at the meeting I guess we can find something to do."

"Eep!" Harley jumped running to the room Liz was staying in.

Then a commercial on the TV, caught Bridgets eye.

*Come on down to da Vinci's jewelry today we have the best and biggest diamonds in all of Gotham protected by 17 inch inch thick steel and the best security around.*

"Well that answers the question of where." Bridget got up. "I'll be back I got to go suit up."

Harley jumped over the couch landing next to Liz. "My God Harley you about killed me!"

"Ha ha ha sorry." She reached up into her hair pulling out a phone from a secret compartment. "Come here I'll show you how to use this app Lizzie."

Liz scooted closer. "OK this is your profile page. Your history and pictures appear here. If you go to the hokey pokey it will pop up here to. Now to tell the others where you're doing a hit-and-run you hit that. See the little button in the corner with the money bag. . . Hit it." Liz tapped the button on Harleys phone. The screen went to a new page it had two questions on it. Where. And who else. Harley tapped on the box under who else and typed Nightlight and Liz.

"My account name is Liz. Really?"

"Elizabeth is a mouthful plus someone might be able to trace it back to you easily if it was Elizabeth."

"OK you have a point." Something hit Liz in the back of the head. Reaching behind her she grabbed it, looking at it, it was a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Your fave. So I thought why not I don't wear them. You two ready to go?" They could hear Bridget getting closer behind them.

"Oh almost so where we going? Harley twisted around to her so Liz did the same. Bridget was wearing a suit like Fireflys but instead of yellow it was blue and black and didn't have a jet pack.

"We're going to da Vinci's jewelry. Come on girls let's go." Bridget walked down a set of stairs so they followed.

"da Vinci's jewelry OK so Liz once it is all typed in hit that button." She did in the moment she did she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Oh and one more thing that Bridget forgot to tell you well two really. One all the villains phones are connected. So if you look in your contacts all the villains will be in there and you'll be in theirs. Two don't call us by our normal names gives identities away. Bridget is nightlight."

"And you?"

"Harley Quinn."

". . . So what's your real name and why don't I use it exactly?"

"Doesn't matter I don't like it that's why." She giggled. At the bottom of the stairs was a large black sports car.

Nightlight toss Liz a set of keys. "It's been a while why don't you drive." She slid into the passenger side. Harley hopped in to the back. Liz put her sunglasses on and got in the front seat turning the car on the garage doors open, grinned she floored it."

Nightlight typed in the GPS the address of the jewelry shop.

Harley leaned up against Lizs seat with her phone out in front of them. "Hey Nightlight get in on this!" She stretched over into the cameras view and the camera snapped. "Oh my god that's a good one give me your phone Liz." Liz reached into her pocket handing it over to Harley. "Nightlight she's growing up so fast just yesterday she was innocent today she's on her first robbery. Oh smile Liz!" The camera was out in front of her again she could feel Harley moving her hair around. "That's a girl." *Click* "Here now you got a new beautiful profile picture."

They all laughed as they turned onto the jewelry shops road.


	6. Chapter 6

This meeting was at a old abandoned hotel on the East End.

Most of the villains where there in fact almost all of them were there. But back in the corner was where his guys were. Firefly and Joker went to the back table where Killer Croc, Penguin, and Ragdoll were at.

"Hey. . . Where are the girls?" Ragdoll asked laying his head on his shoulder.

"Harley is with his and the newbie." Joker pointed at Firefly as they set down.

"What a shame I thought we were finally going to meet your mistress Firefly." Penguin said as he picked up his glass to take a drink.

"Yeah she feels real bad too. But she told me to tell you guys you're all welcome over anytime." Firefly grabbed his phone setting it on the table.

Croc there with the face telling you he was thinking. "Wait you said newbie boy."

"Yeah a old friend of hers who went missing about 4-5 months ago. Ironically last night Nightlight and Harley went out and. . . Found her. Brought her back to my place to stay for a while."

Joker started laughing furiously. "Hey Firefly Harley sent you something."

He just stared at Joker. "I don't think I want to know. I can just imagine what it could be."

"Don't be ridiculous it's a picture see." Joker pointed at the phone in Fireflys direction. "It appears the newbie got a phone person from Nightlight."

"And what makes you say that?" Joker shrugged at Firefly.

"Oh I don't know maybe it was the fact that she has a profile already maybe I'm wrong and it's another black haired beauty." Joker laughed.

Firefly grab his phone going in on Vill Pill he could see that on the newsfeed Nightlight was out on a hit-and-run. "Figures."

"What?" Ragdoll asked.

"That she go on a heist right now."

Croc laughed this time "Where too?"

Firefly looked back at the post "da Vinci's jewelry."

"Why in the hell would they go there?" Penguin choked out.

"What do you mean!?" Penguin had gotten both Jokers and Fireflys attention.

"They upgraded their security tenfold. Lasers, machine guns, and a whole new crew of security officers." Penguin answered.

Firefly looked over at Joker. Then hacked into the police department files. "Robbery at da Vinci's jewelry officers sent. Robbers is not apprehended." He read out loud.

"At least I can hear their laughs once more." Joker smiled.

Then Fireflys phone vibrated. He answered it. It was too loud for the others at the table to hear the caller talking.

"Hey. . . are you serious! His tone was nervous. "OK I'll be there in a second." He got up running over to the window next to the table he jumped out it flying towards his place.

"Wonder what that was all about." Ragdoll said.

"Yeah he don't get like that." Crap stared out the window.

"Maybe he's having lady troubles" Penguin laughed.

"He left his phone here." Joker picked it up off the floor, "It was Harley that called." All eyes were on him. He got up out of his chair. "Come on boys were leaving."

"And where are we we are we going?" Croc asked is they got up following Joker.

"Ha ha ha why to Firefly and Nightlights place after all she said we were welcome over anytime. Come on the ice cream truck is outback."


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to the house was. . . Fast. Well that and Joker ran 13 red lights.

But when they got there that's when things got hectic.

The garage door was halfway open. Outside the group could hear yelling coming from inside.

". . . Come on will go in through the garage." Joker duct in. The others followed.

"Hey" Croc stop. The others turned looking at him. "You you guys smell that?"

"Something like" Ragdoll was interrupted.

"Like iron." Penguin said.

Joker was further ahead next to the front of the car staring at the ground. "Come on."

As they all passed the front of the car they could see the puddles of blood. All leading up the stairs.

He got to the top yelling had increased. And Harley was running to the kitchen. They followed Harley into the kitchen. "Harley what's going on" Joker yelled.

She turned around dropping something into the boiling pot of water. She looked so sad. "I-we-we were at the jewelry store and. . ."

"I SWEAR TO GOG IF SHE DIES I'll. . ."

"SHUT IP SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!"

They knew the second voice was Fireflys. He came out into the kitchen "Harley is it done?" She nodded taking a needle out of water handing it over. "I need you to get Bridget out of there so I can work." She nodded again and then ran out of down the hallway.

"What's going on. . ." He stopped Joker from continuing.

"I can't right now." Then ran down the hallway.

They followed Joker to the living room all sitting down.

"Perhaps this is a bad time." Joker glared Penguin. "You know what I'm just going to leave."

Seconds after Penguin left Harley came out with a slim brunette. Sitting down on the couch.

"She'll be fine Bridge, she's fine. Harley cood into the girls ear.

"It's still my fault. . . She could have died. . . She still could die. . . I-I need to do something keep myself from thinking." The woman rubbed her face standing back up.

Just then Firefly came out. At the sight of him the woman practically flew down the hallway. He shook his head taking her place on the couch. "Well you guys just met her. She was spazzing right now but yeah."

"That was her. She's very beautiful." Ragdoll said.

"Yeah that she is." Firefly took off his mask to rub his face.

"How-how is she?" Joker was hesitant on the question.

"Who Bridget or Elizabeth? They are both jacked up Bridge more mental than physical. Elizabeth more physical and mental."

Harley got up going down the hallway.

"So what happened to them?" Joker asked.

"From what I got from Harley. Bridge wasn't paying attention and Elizabeth and save her hide. But a bullet ricocheted and hit her." He sighed. "Bridge won't leave her alone. She needs to rest. It got her right in the shoulder. I had to dig it out."

Bridget came out smiling going into the kitchen. Followed by Harley. She sat down on the couch. And turned on the TV on "You guys could watch something besides sitting here staring at the floor."

Joker got up. "Where are you going?" Harley asked.

"To see the damage Danzel."


	8. Chapter 8

For the next 25 minutes all those in the living room could hear was laughing and giggling coming from down the hallway. That is until Bridget kicked Joker out.

He came out laughing. "Ha Hah Hah why she's quite the character."

THE BEDROOM

List was still giggling after Joker left. God he was right laughter was the best medicine, she couldn't even feel the pain anymore.

She felt a shift in the weight on the bed looking over Bridget had laid down next to her.

"Why-why did you do it Liz?"

"Because I-I thought I wouldn't see you ever again. And I already went through those feelings once when. . . Well you know. She shifted closer digging her head into Bridgets chest. "I didn't want to lose you."

Bridget patted her head. "You didn't lose me."

Liz giggled "No I just went through hell to make sure that didn't happen and I better be compensated for it too." She smiled poking Bridget in the side.

Bridget laughed "Oh of course you will be, how do you want to be paid?"

"Hmm triple chocolate brownies, peach iced tea, and a movie would be nice." She smelled up at her brunette friend.

"Ill get right on it. You watch some TV and try to get some rest OK." With that Bridget turned the TV on and the lights off then left.

Going into the kitchen the guys had moved into there at the table playing cards.

"How she doing?" Harley got up walking over to her.

"Good, tired but good she's watching TV right now."

"All alone. No I'm going in with her." Harley stood proud.

"Oh take a movie in and get it started. Will ya ?" Bridget started with heating up the water on the stove.

"Yeah sure." Off Harley went.

"Hey babe what are you doing?" Garfield yelled over.

"Finishing up mixing this then putting it in the oven why?"

"We want you to play." Ragdoll flipped over next to her. Startling her making her almost dropped the brownie batter all over the floor. "Sorry about that."

"Ragdoll get back in here." Croc said.

"Sure I'll play." Sticking the batter in the oven starting the timer. When she got to the table she realize there were no more chairs. So instead of overthinking it she went over to Garfield sitting on his lap. "So what are we playing?" She asked.

"Poker ha ha ha" Joker shuffled cards.

"Oh I have no idea how to play." She turned around looking at Garfield. "You're going to have to help me." She kissed his nose.

"OK fine it's settled I won't play this round I'll just help Bridge."

"Bridge?" Croc raised a brow.

"His pathetic yet adorable nickname for me." They started playing.

Halfway through the game the timer went off. "Here you take over babe." She handed Garfield the cards and took off.

A thudding came from the hallway. Harley appeared in the doorway holding a blanket. She was giggling facing down the hallway.

"Come on! Harley give me back my blanket!" A voice said. Harley laughed again taking a step back. *THUD* A pair of boots could be seen on the floor. "Phft . . . I don't even care anymore. Just give me my blanket and I'll sleep here."

"Nope" Harley threw the blanket down. She grab the boots and lifted them into the air. Feeling eyes on her she turned to the group and smile. Then concentrated back on the body on the floor. She started dragging it towards the living room. She was it was a girl with black hair and. . . Green skin. Her eyes were closed and she hugged the blanket.

Ragdoll nudged Killer Croc. "She looks like you."

Croc sat staring at the floor in the doorway very quietly he let out a "ya."


	9. Chapter 9

Soon Bridget walk by with a plate of brownies and a large glass of tea. Seconds later she yelled on the top of her lungs, "Harley."

Harley ran into the kitchen looking like a kicked puppy and she tried to hide for safety between Garfield and Joker as Bridget stormed in.

"Where is she?! Harley I'm not playing!"

"In the living room." Harley squeaked out.

"Why the hell is she. . . ?!"

"Hey!" A yell came from the living room. "Bitch-o-saur, calm the hell down will ya."

Bridget stormed out of the kitchen.

"You picked out one hell of a girl Firefly." Ragdoll chuckled.

"Tell me about it." He put his head in his hands.

"Ha ha ha you should see her when she's mad at him." Joker put out.

Firefly jumped at the thought. "Oh God no."

They all laughed. Heading to the living room.

Bridget was standing on top of Harley's shoulders trying to reach something when she slipped. Garfield bolted over catching her. "The hell you doing bridge trying to kill yourself?"

"No looking for Pumkin head. You know the whore movie." He sat her down.

"Upstairs in our room on the desk." She kissed his cheek taking off to find the movie.

Harley ushered people around. Killer croc took the last seat on the right of the couch. Firefly right next to him. Ragdoll went to sit next to him when Liz yelped. Automatically he stood back up. Realizing his mistake he apologize. "Sorry it seems I've sat on your. . . tail."

"It's ok. . *yawn*" At this point Liz was having problems staying awake.

"I'm ragdoll." He did a twist bending his body in various ways. It got her attention all right. Her mouth was hung open slightly as he continued the one and only. "Now for forgive me dear if this sounds completely and utterly rude because there is no other way to ask this besides straightforward so who are you and how did you um you know?" He looked up and down her body getting the point across.

"Elizabeth. But please call me Liz honestly I've always hated being called Elizabeth." He nodded. "As for how high I was mutated." Talking about her pass to get in everyone's attention. "Few months back I got out of work. Stood outside waiting for Bridget to come pick me up. Because we were sharing a car together and we live together. Well anyway I don't know that a tire had popped and that she had texted me to tell me to call a cab so I stood there waiting and waiting. Around 11 at night are black van stopped in front of me and a bunch of guys jumped out grabbed me and pulled me in." Her bright yellow eyes were off, she seemed distant. It's just it's as if she was somewhere else. "They took me to a factory down by the dock, dragged me in and strapped me down. At first they were just getting information height, weight, age, family members, health concerns then they started injecting me with things. The doctor he-he told me that I-I was going to be part of the future." Liz had tears in her eyes she started hyperventilating.

"Hey I got it!" Happy cry came from behind. Everyone but Liz snapped around to look at Bridget. "What?" With the silence she heard Liz's noises. She rushed around Ragdoll had already moved out of the way. Sitting down Bridget pulled Liz over closer to her. " Shhh your fine Liz they can't do anything to you I won't let them."

"It's uh getting late I think I'll be going." Whispering sorry to Bridget Ragdoll left.


	10. Please read

When I was . . . Younger I wrote fanfic like the little weirdo I was. Surprisingly a lot of people took interest. Yet, I in away have abandoned these story's. Soooo I'm going to focus on one story at a time so that they can actually get finished and people don't spam me with notifications for years to come because they still haven't been finished.

So I being the reasonable human being I am will let you vote on which story to work on. I have a twitter (also where I will be doing the voting), and I highly recommended following me to get updates, you can message me and hear from me easily because in all honesty how many of you check your emails. (That's how a lot of the notifications get to me and how a lot of them get lost for some reason.)

Hugs and kisses babes

Twitter - SavannahBulkley


End file.
